It has been the practice, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,020, issued March 4, 1986, to receive plastic labels on the surface of a cylindrical vacuum drum and to carry the individual label into tangential contact with a gravure roll. The gravure roll is formed with finite areas which receive a solvent for the plastic from a fountain and the finite areas will apply the solvent to the foam side of a film-foam shrink label held on the drum. The drum is provided with pairs of raised areas which correspond to the leading and trailing edge of an individual label. The drum may have any number of such pairs of raised areas on its peripheral surface consonant with the label length. When the term "raised area" is used, it means that the radius of the drum, which is generally constant, has areas where the radius is slightly greater to, in effect, form pads which are vertically coextensive with the height of the drum but which protrude beyond the general surface of the drum. These pads are provided on the drum to correspond to the leading and trailing edges of the label. Thus susually different size drums are required for different lengths of labels. The raised areas will underlie the leading and trailing edges of the labels and facilitate the application of the solvent to these areas by a rotating gravure roll as taught in the above referred to U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,020. A further example of a vacuum drum is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 831,682 filed 2-21-86 which details the system for applying vacuum to the vacuum posts in the drum periphery. Also, this copending application discloses the manner of supporting a stationary manifold plate in contact with the bottom of the vacuum drum in order to connect vacuum to the ports and also to apply air pressure and vent the ports in a preselected manner.